Distracting Kisses
by beatrix.acs
Summary: One day, Ziva kisses Tony to avoid blowing their cover. One kiss leads to second kiss... Second kiss leads to third kiss etc. Three chapter one-shot. Rated strong T just to be safe. Read and Review, thanks. ;)
1. First and Second Kiss

**Author's note:**

**So this story began as short one-shot but soon it got longer and longer, so I decided to post it in three chapters. Thanks to all who will Read and Review. English is not my first language so sorry for grammatical mistakes... Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

_**Distracting Kisses**_

_**Chapter 1 – First and Second Kiss**_

* * *

Ziva was furious with herself. She punched several times the punching bag in the gym. These "distracting kisses" she had shared with Tony for last few weeks were out of control. What was she thinking to kiss him like that?

They were together on action several times and the best idea that occurred to her one day while Tony searched for somewhere to hide because somebody was following them and they didn't want to blow their cover was to kiss him.

She just grabbed his hand and yanked him to her. He was too shocked by the direct contact between his body and hers so before he could react she palmed his face and crashed her lips against his. He gasped and moaned but if it was because of the pleasure or because of that unexpected situation, she didn't know.

She just felt that his knees buckled and he stumbled. His hands went automatically around her as he tried to gain the balance so she backed him to the wall to steady them both. Their mouths move on their own volition and both of them seemed to lose the track of time.

She then became conscious of what they were doing and she saw the man who was following them as he went around them. She broke the kiss and watched the man as he continued in his way. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just some man who just got into their way – he was no threat.

She looked at Tony who stood at the wall with his arm crossed and watched her intently with grin of amusement. "What?!" she yelled at him annoyed by the look on his face. "Well, that was nice." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. "It occurred to me as the best idea, so what?" He raised his hands in defense. "I'm not complaining, you know."

"It doesn't mean anything, DiNozzo. Don't search for something more behind this, OK?" she warned him but she wasn't sure what just happened either. He just nodded but she was sure that he would be teasing her about this for few days.

That was for the first time they shared their "distracting kiss". She knew that she was the one who initiated this and she cursed herself for it. Without this stupid idea she wouldn't have the problems she has had now.

* * *

When it happened for the second time Tony was the one who caught her by surprise. They somehow ended up in the middle of the unplanned firefight without any backup. If they wanted to survive they had to find some time to call Gibbs for help.

So they tried to run away from the reach of their attackers. They ran through some corridor and Tony had an idea. He opened one of the doors in the corridor and pulled Ziva with him. She yelped in surprise but obeyed.

They tried to calm their breathing and listened carefully if their followers were still following them. After another deep breaths Tony pulled out his phone and called Gibbs to tell him about their problems and asked for help. Gibbs immediately grabbed McGee and headed to help Tony and Ziva.

Ziva looked around her and noticed that they were in a very small closet. Tony seemed to notice too because their bodies were in a very close proximity. The heat in the closet rose suddenly. They desperately tried to not look at each other while to come up with some words convenient in this situation.

"We should move on. We can't stay here forever." Ziva pointed out the obvious fact. Tony nodded – she was right. Their followers could find them or worse. They both reached to the doorknob but flinched when they heard the voices coming from their followers.

"Open every fucking door in this corridor! We have to find them!" the leader of their followers yelled on his henchmen. Tony had to act. The escape was mission impossible with their followers just behind the door.

Ziva stood at door in her ninja position. He reached for her badge and gun and put them away on the shelf behind her. She looked at him with the mixture of confusion and disbelief. "What are you doing, Tony? I would rather have my gun in the hand, if you allow." She turned away from him and reached for her gun but his hands stopped her.

Tony turned her back to him and started to explain while he put his badge and gun away too. "I just figured out that because we can't escape, we should behave naturally. We can pretend that we are employees in this building and we are in this closet for a very good reason. And that involves not having a gun or the badge of federal agent."

She gaped at him with her mouth wide open and then she shut it. _What is he up to?_ She wondered but decided to trust him. Well, she didn't have any other option, did she? Their followers were just few doors from them. She sighed with closed eyes and prepared herself for everything that could come out from Tony and she was sure it couldn't be anything nice.

"And what is the good rea-" she didn't have the chance to finish because he pinned her hands together with one hand and his other hand caught her head as he leaned in to her and crashed his lips on hers.

She yelped surprised into his mouth but responded naturally. When she finally came to her senses she tried to fight with him but his grip on her hands tightened in determined decision not to release her. He was enjoying this very much. Maybe too much that it was appropriate.

When Ziva finally admitted to herself that she wasn't able to win the fight, she gave in. Her knees gave away under the intensity of his kiss so she leaned against the shelf behind her and steadied herself by clinging on his shirt which made their bodies flushed together causing both of them to moan.

Suddenly the door opened and their followers spotted them. Tony broke the kiss and looked up at them. He flashed them a wide smile and pointed to Ziva. "Sorry guys, but this is my girlfriend. I'm not sharing her." and squeezed her backside.

Ziva shook out her confusion from what just happened and decided to think about why she enjoyed this too much than she would be able to admit to herself, later. Instead, she tried to play the game along with him and began to nuzzle his neck.

"See? She's so eager and we have only thirty minutes long lunch break, so if you could excuse us…" Their followers just blinked and seemed to buy their game. One of them pointed out to Ziva: "Good taste, man. She's hot." Tony smiled at them and said: "Thanks, I know." He squeezed her backside again while Ziva's mouth worked on his pulse point and he was sure by now that he would have to wear a turtleneck because she definitely gave him a hickey.

Their followers shot them smile once again, wished them good luck and closed the door. Ziva unglued her mouth from Tony's neck and stood in complete silence just to be sure that they didn't come back. When they were sure that nobody's following them, they both sighed in relief. Suddenly, they realized the awkwardness of the situation they were in – Ziva was still clinging on his shirt and he held her in his embrace with his hands on her backside. They separated like if they were burnt.

Ziva looked down on her shoes while Tony desperately tried to find some spot in the closet to lay his eyes on. "Well," Tony found the courage to say something, "that was…" but Ziva cut him off. "Good idea. It saved us. That's all. It cannot happen again." Tony regarded her for a moment deciding whether he should tell something or not.

He understood why she was frowning and wanted to forget about all of this. They both knew that in the kiss was something more than the game they played to fool their followers. The problem was he didn't want to forget it but she seemed to act otherwise. When she unexpectedly kiss him few weeks ago he thought that something had changed but she behaved like if nothing happened so he tried to forget about it too. But this kiss made him want even more.

"Ziva…" he started but never had the chance to finish because of the sound of shooting that spread through the corridor. Gibbs and McGee finally arrived. Ziva shot him last pleading look hoping that he would understand. "We cannot do this again." She whispered, grabbed her badge and gun, opened the door and disappeared on the corridor.

Tony sighed with closed eyes and rubbed his face. There was nothing he could do about it now so he grabbed his gun and badge and followed Ziva to the corridor to meet Gibbs and McGee. The teasing of her because of the first kiss stopped.

* * *

For the next few weeks they tried to avoid each other – they didn't even have their regular movie nights. Fortunately, Gibbs didn't send them together to interview people so often and when they had to they didn't speak much to each other.

Tony respected Ziva's wish not to talk about the kiss but he thought about it very often. He spent quite a few restless and dreamless nights just lying in the bed staring at the ceiling and mooning over relationship with Ziva. He sometimes considered to corner Ziva and confronted her with his feelings but he always chickened out.

All he had, was his dreams and fantasies. In some point he accepted that his dreams will never come true and his fantasies will remain just fantasies. In that point their relationship came back to normal – they were able to tease each other again, talk about unimportant things and they even returned to their movie nights.

Tony was glad that everything got back to normal and Ziva seemed to be pleased with it too. He still had dreams about her and fantasized sometimes about her but he was able to push it back and not to show what he was really feeling. But then their third "distracting kiss" arrived.

* * *

_**The End of Chapter 1**_

**So this the end of 1st Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll post the second on Monday. Happy Easter to everyone!**


	2. Third Kiss

**Author's note:**

**Thanks guys for all of your reviews! You're amazing, all of you. Keep it going ;) I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. So this is second chapter - third will come in few days, probably on Thursday. I've already written it, I just have to make some corrections. Happy Easter to everyone!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Distracting Kisses**_

_**Chapter 2 – Third Kiss**_

They were in the club. Gibbs sent them to watch over their suspect in the last murder case of some marine. They were supposed to keep an eye on him and follow him in the case he would leave the club. Unfortunately for them, nothing of that happened. That was the reason why Ziva was in the gym punching furiously the punching bag at 2 AM.

The club was one of that where were only couples who groped each other. Even their suspect had two chicks with him who pawed him like he was their favorite pet. When Ziva and Tony entered the club, they gulped. Now they knew why Gibbs refused to send McGee with Tony and instead of Tim he picked Ziva with a smirk.

Ziva cursed in Hebrew while Tony didn't know whether to laugh or cry. When he recalled the smirk that Gibbs had on his face he realized that Gibbs had perfectly exact idea of where he sent them. Ziva tugged at Tony's jacket and pointed with her head to their suspect. Tony nodded and found unoccupied couch in the corner of the club where they could have very good view on their suspect.

He led Ziva to the couch with feeling that everybody was staring at them. He sat her down in the couch and went to the bar to buy some drinks. Ziva ran her hands through her hair in nervousness. She knew that if they didn't want to raise suspicion they would have to play that they are a couple, which meant that they would have to kiss at least. Right after their relationship got back into the groove.

"Hey babe, how come such a beautiful woman as you is so lonely here?" a voice in front of her snapped her out from her contemplation. She looked up at the man in front of her who was obviously interested in her. Like if she had time on a date right now. She politely replied: "Sorry, but I'm not here alone."

"You mean that dude with whom you came with? Looked like your brother." Ziva tried to find the politest words to brush him off instead of doing something which could cause a brawl. "I'm not her brother, Casanova, so back off." Tony spoke up behind the man. The man turned to Tony and raised his hands in defense. "I just wanted to invite her out for a drink, that's all." Tony put the drinks on the table in front of the couch without looking at Ziva and turned back to the man.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want to go, so get out of here." Tony warned him casually. Ziva considered whether to intervene and solve it on her own but she suddenly realized that she liked jealous Tony, especially when they had to convince all people in their surroundings that they were a couple. So she just leaned over, grabbed her drink and sat back curious where this argument was heading and how far Tony would go to defend her honor.

"And I think that she's capable of speaking for herself." Retorted the man ready to fight over Ziva. Tony began seeing red – this chump wanted to steal _his_ Ziva from him – wait a second – _his Ziva_? _Where did it come from?_ Tony shook out the confusion out of his head – this wasn't the best time thinking of why he just thought about Ziva as his own.

He had enough but he didn't want to start a brawl – they were at work with a job to do. So he tripped the chump's feet and the man fell on his knees. Tony grabbed his right hand and twisted it under his back and with his other hand he pinned down his head to the table in front of the couch. Ziva just sat and enjoyed this rough side of Tony. "Yes, she can speak for herself. Tell him, Zi." Tony called upon Ziva.

Ziva smiled and leaned over to the man to look him in the eye. "Thank you for your offer but I really don't want to go with you on a drink. As my partn… boyfriend said – he's not my brother. We're here together and we make a couple." Tony nodded in agreement and leaned in to the man's ear: "Did you hear her?" The man nodded and added shaky: "Yes."

Tony smiled and pressed him to the table even more: "Fine. Now get lost and never return again! Am I clear?" The man nodded and when Tony released him from his grip he literally ran off as fast as he could. Tony just chuckled at him and sat down next to Ziva. She shot him an amused grin. "What?" Tony asked her afraid that he might overstep her limits.

She tilted her head. "Nothing. Just didn't think that you might have this possessive side in you." He looked at her not sure if she was making fun of him or if she really meant it but she seemed to be sincere. "Well, you should thank me, don't you think?" he winked at her and found their suspect with his eyes.

The suspect was watching them very closely – maybe he didn't buy their game and waited for more convincing evidence than just a jealous scene. Suddenly, Tony flinched – he felt Ziva's lips on his cheek which was really unexpected. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow in question. She returned his gaze with innocent look and took a sip from her drink. He followed with his eyes as she darted the tongue from her mouth to lick the drops off.

He wanted to pay her back for it because she had to know what she was doing to him. He leaned forward and sipped from his drink. When he wanted to mirror her actions with his tongue, she pushed him back to the couch and took care of it by herself. In the moment he felt her tongue on his lips his mind went blank. He parted his lips and claimed her mouth.

Ziva moaned and completely forgot her promises to herself that she will never kiss him again because it could meant that she would crave for more than just a kiss. When they parted he nipped her bottom lip and suddenly realized that they did it again. "Zi, what are you doing?" he asked her uncertainly. "Well, let's just say that this is my way how to say 'thank you'. Besides, we are far more convincing that we are couple, don't you think?" she smiled at him wickedly and nuzzled his earlobe.

Tony sighed in pleasure. Everything he tried to suppress – his feelings, his memories of their kisses, his fantasies – suddenly came back. He lifted up her head to make her look at him. What he saw in her eyes matched with it what he had in his own eyes – suppressed passion and lust which spilled out in this very moment.

Ziva looked at him with everything she felt right now. She completely forgot their assignment here. All she wanted to do was to show Tony how much she wanted him right now, how much she wanted to ravish him and how long she craved for him. All the feelings she tried to suppress wanted to let out from the bottom of her heart.

They stared into the eyes of each other for a very long second that seemed to last for eternity. Then they both started the action – their lips met in mind-blowing kiss that none of them experienced in their whole lives. The hunger for each other was beyond description. Both of them were completely lost in each other and neither of them perceived their surroundings.

Ziva moved to Tony's lap without breaking the kiss and straddled him. Tony's hands immediately went to her thighs and began caress her. Occasionally, he let his hands to wander across her back. Ziva's hands traveled on his body from his chest to his neck and to his hair she secretly loved so much. When they really had to fill their lungs with fresh air they broke the kiss but immediately glued their lips together again.

Ziva then broke the kiss after few minutes of incredible kissing accompanied with moans and gasps which made her feel completely dizzy and move to Tony's neck with occasional stealing of his lips again. Tony let himself to enjoy this warm feeling that shot through his body with closed eyes and stroked Ziva's thighs.

When he finally opened his eyes, he laid his gaze on the spot where their suspect was sitting. Well, was the right use of the tense because he wasn't there sitting anymore. Then he caught a glimpse of their suspect how he closed the door behind him when he exited the club. Tony's agent alert kicked in again despite the pleasure he was experiencing. They had a job to do.

He blinked and thought about the best way to stop Ziva from what she was doing. He didn't want to startle her because she would immediately hide into her shell again and after what they had just experienced together he didn't want to forget about it ever. He leaned in to her ear and whispered: "Ziva, we have to stop."

Ziva looked at him with horrified expression on her face. She suddenly realized what she was doing and with whom she was doing it. "What?" she sounded a little breathless and her voice was cracked. He pointed out with his head to the place where their suspect was sitting just few minutes ago. "Our suspect. He's gone."

Ziva turned her head around and tried to find him. She still felt a little dizzy but they had a job to do. "It's not necessary. I saw him leaving the club." Tony said ashamed with himself. He got carried away by Ziva's marvelous lips and experienced the best making out in his life but he lost the suspect. He was sure that Gibbs was going to kill him.

Ziva looked like she might have a panic attack. She was at work with an important assignment – she was supposed to keep an eye on their suspect – but she lost him because she was making out with Tony! _What was happening to her?_ Gibbs was going to kill them or worse – got them suspended.

Then she realized that she was still straddling Tony. She immediately got up – all passion and lust she had just experienced was gone. She needed fresh air to clear her head. She grabbed her purse and rushed out. Tony sighed – he was expecting that kind of behavior even if he hoped that she might stop running away from it.

He finished his drink and went after her. He found her leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. "Zi…" he began but she cut him off angrily: "Leave me alone, Tony!" But more than angry with him she was angry with herself._ How could he and his… his… well, everything about him, made her so turned on? Why she was able to forget the whole world when he kissed her?_

Tony stood there and began to feel angry too. He was angry with himself, but he was angry with her too – she kept running away from him and it hurt him everytime she did it. But what choice he had if he wanted to be near her? He gathered his remaining composure and offered her: "We should get back to NCIS and report Gibbs about what happened."

Ziva looked at him horrified again. _He didn't want to tell Gibbs the truth about how they lost their suspect, did he_? Tony recognized the worry in her face and immediately calmed her down. "No! I don't intend to tell him the real truth, just… modified truth." She seemed to be satisfied with it because her face got the right color again.

He waved with the car keys in front of her. "I'll let you drive." He tried to tease her hoping that he would survive the ride and trying to get back to some normality and avoid the awkwardness that surely awaited him in the car. That meant – forgot about what just happened in the club.

Ziva hypnotized the car keys for a while and then smiled. She understood his attempt to get things back to normal so she grabbed the keys which caused brushing her hand against his and sparks were flying again but they both decided to ignore it. "Well, Tony, prepare for the ride of your life." She winked at him.

Tony stopped in his tracks. _Was that a double-meaning? Or did she just want to kill him?_ "Are you planning to kill me?" he asked and get on the car. She started up the car and smiled wickedly at him. "Maybe." and pressed the accelerator. He chuckled glad that she was not mad at him anymore.

* * *

The ride back to NCIS was silent. Tony flicked through the radio stations and when he found the one he liked he leaned against the window and stared into the night. Ziva stole glances at him – she knew he was upset over her behavior but she didn't have any other chance. They did a horrible mistake and now they had to explain to Gibbs.

She knew that she was the one to blame. She knew exactly what she was doing when she licked the drops off from her lips and that he would want to repay her in the same way. She had perfect excuse to kiss him but she wanted to kiss him so much it hurt. She sighed – she didn't know why she kept pushing him away. Maybe he deserved more than she was – emotional mess who ran away everytime she felt more than just friendship towards him.

By the time they got back to NCIS building. Ziva turned off the engine and looked at Tony. He seemed to be far away from here because he had that dreamy look on his face. "Tony." Ziva nudged him a little. He looked at her absently. "Hm?" She smiled at him and pulled out the car keys. "We're here." She informed him softly. He looked around himself a bit disoriented and then opened the door of the car and get off without even looking at her.

She sighed, get off the car too and hurried up behind him because he was already on the halfway to the building. He obviously didn't want to be near her. They stepped into the building and into the elevator. Ziva bit her lip several times when she finally found the courage to ask him: "So, what are we going to tell Gibbs?"

He looked up at the top of the elevator doors silently praying to be finally up there and be through with telling Gibbs. She tried to make him to look at her but he didn't yield to her. He stared in front of him when he ordered to her with gritted teeth. "Let me talk. I can handle this." She frowned – he was mad at her so she wanted to help him to deal with Gibbs at least. "But…" she started to object but he cut her off with wave of his hand. "Just don't." he warned her and in that moment they reached their floor.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk finishing his report when they arrived to the bullpen. He lifted his head to look at them. "So what?" he asked them but when he saw the looks on their faces he knew that nothing good was coming. Tony stood in front of Gibbs's desk and tried to find the best words. Ziva stood aside at her desk ready to help him but respecting his wish and didn't intervene.

"Uhm… I'm sor…" Tony began but suddenly remembered rule number six so he continued casually. "We've lost him." Gibbs sat back and looked at them. "What do you mean?" Tony gulped but found the courage and began to explain. "Well, we were in the club and he was there. We find the perfect spot where we could observe him. I went for the drinks and meanwhile our 'problem' arrived."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Problem?" Tony took a breath and continued. "Well, he was hitting on Ziva and I tried to indicate him that she's not interested. But he didn't want to give up so we both tried to get rid of him politely. We just couldn't tell him – Hey, we're federal agents, so get out!" Gibbs blinked still waiting for the reason why they lost their suspect.

"It took us some time and when we finally got rid of him, we noticed that the suspect is gone." Tony finished silently praying that Gibbs would buy this and wouldn't ask any questions. Gibbs regarded him for a moment and looked over to Ziva who was uncharacteristically quiet. He smirked to himself and wondered if one of them looked in the mirror – their ruffled hair and swollen lips showed the real reason why they lost the suspect.

Gibbs knew very well that something was going on between his two agents. He noticed the change in their behavior few weeks ago. He secretly rooted for them even if it meant that they would have to break the rule twelve. But damn it – they were so perfect for each other. He turned his gaze back to Tony. "OK then. Go home." He ordered.

Tony blinked and stared at him with confused look. _That's all? No yelling? Not even a headslap?_ Ziva had the same look on her face too. There were two options. First – Gibbs bought what Tony told him and in that case Gibbs is getting older and his agent's skills worsened – which would be really bad – or second – Gibbs didn't buy what Tony told him and had his own idea about what happened in that club – then why she didn't understand why he didn't get them suspended.

"I said go home." repeated Gibbs standing up. Tony turned around and went to his desk to grab his things. Ziva already had them and headed to the elevator when the headslap came. She closed her eyes and smiled. _Well, at least the headslap remained the same._ She quickly got on to the elevator and pressed the button to prevent Tony from entering too. She wanted to be alone for a while to settle her thoughts.

Tony stared at the closing elevator door – she was running away from him again. He didn't even have chance to process his thoughts when the headslap from Gibbs came. He winced but said nothing. Gibbs stood behind him. "Next time when you want to show off in front of her, do it in your free time not during the assignment." And with that he strolled off back to his desk.

Tony chuckled and shook his head – he kind of expected this. He should be glad that he got away with it so easy. But he had another important assignment of this night before him – find Ziva and talk to her. He had enough of her keeping pushing him away. It was time to confront Ziva David not only with his feelings but with hers as well.

**_The End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please let me what you think... :)**


	3. Confrontation

**Author's note:**

**So here it is - the last chapter. I hope that you'll like it. I want to thank all of you guys for enjoying this story. Your reviews make me feel better and I don't have to think about that stupid cold I caught... :) **

**Disclaimer:**

**As I said - I do not own NCIS or the characters.**

* * *

_**Distracting Kisses**_

_**Chapter 3 – Confrontation**_

Ziva drove the car around streets of Washington DC for about two hours now. The clock showed 1 AM when she was few blocks from her apartment finally calmed down enough to go home. Then she spotted Tony's car in front of her building. She began to panic and immediately turned left to prevent the confrontation with him. She stopped the car few blocks away to take few deep breaths and calmed down again.

She wanted, no needed, release her frustration. So she started the engine again and headed back to NCIS – her aim – NCIS gym. She greeted the guard at the entrance with a nod who nodded back and smiled at her. He wasn't surprised to see her here at almost 2 AM. He was used to strange attitudes of NCIS agents who came here to fight with their problems – and Ziva was a very frequent visitor.

Ziva went to the locker room and changed her clothes. When she entered the gym nobody was here. She went over straight to the punching bag and began furiously punching. She let out all of her anger with every single punch. Anger at her because she was the one who started all of the kissing, anger at Tony because he let her kiss him and enjoyed this, anger at Gibbs because he sent them together on an assignment, anger at her hopes, fantasies, dreams…

After what she experienced tonight she was scared to go home, go sleep and let herself escape to the dream world. The dreams were the worst part of all of it. After all of the kissing she had remembrances of Tony's lips on hers burnt into her memory and she began having very vivid erotic dreams where certain very special agent and her coworker in one played the main part.

She kissed him before – on their undercover assignment few years ago. But she was crazy Mossad officer back then and all she felt to Tony was just physical attraction. That was not what she was today. She changed – a lot – and that change included the change in her feelings towards Tony as well. They were through a lot of things – a lot of emotional things – and it just brought them closer and closer.

And few weeks ago when she was so stupid and kissed him she began having these stupid dreams. The dreams were so real – when she woke up she could still feel the caresses, the tender kisses, his lips against her skin and even the sensations it caused to her. Moreover she was so completely turned on by her dreams that she immediately had to find some release.

She had to fight the urge to get dressed and went to the bar to pick up some guy and fuck him senseless or better – go straight to Tony and do the same thing with him. But she knew that he would ask questions and want to talk even though he would agree to the mind-blowing sex before that. And she didn't want to talk; she didn't want to reply to his questions which he had total right to ask.

So instead of that she filled her mind with fantasies that kind of reflected her dreams and helped to find her release on her own. The main role in her fantasies played Tony again but at least she was satisfied. She caught herself screaming his name quite often when she climaxed. She was ashamed with herself for it and when she met Tony in the morning she blushed, got flustered and avoided him for all day.

"There you are." Tony's voice interrupted her punching and thinking. She closed her eyes and gulped – an attempt to calm down. Then the anger began boiling in her again and she continued punching. She couldn't look at him; she was sure that she would jump on him right here and now. His gaze had such power over her.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" she asked him with a growl. He came into her sight to have view on her face. She continued punching but refused to look at him. "Looking for you." He replied and waited if she would stop punching the bag. She huffed but didn't show any intention of stopping her way of letting out her anger.

"Well, you find me. What do you want?" she snapped at him. He blinked at her like if she was crazy. "You dashed off from NCIS three hours ago. Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you." He threw his hands in the air in frustration. She didn't reply. He didn't need to know about her fear of her dreams and that she roamed in the car across DC to calm down not only her libido, but herself as well.

"When I didn't find you, I parked in front of your building and waited until you would be so gracious and show up. Then I caught a glimpse of your car as you turned left nearby your building. So I started to follow you and you led me here." He explained to her when he realized that she didn't want to answer his question.

She still completely ignored him and continued punching. "Ziva, I think we need to talk." He told her finally running of his patience. He tried to be tolerant to her, understanding to her and didn't want to push her but how she ignored him pissed him off. "And I think that we have nothing to talk about." replied Ziva silently praying that he would go away and leave her alone.

He sarcastically snorted. "Yes, we have Ziva. We have so much to talk about. You started this. I tried to ignore it, give you the space you demanded. But I'm done. I'm fed up with you keeping running away from it." He raised his voice finally letting his anger out.

Ziva's eyes widened – who did he think he was to talk to her like that? Yes, he had absolute right to ask her questions about the kissing but he had no right to judge her and make her to do something she wasn't prepared for. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth – she was more than prepared – but she wasn't ready to face it. "I'm not running away." She muttered under her breath but he heard it.

He laughed ironically. "Oh, come on, Ziva! You're not running away?! Give me a break, for God's sake! What the hell is your problem?!" He started yelling at her suddenly frustrated by her constant denial. He had to do it. He had to corner her and confront her because he just couldn't stand the state of this situation which, on addition, wasn't at his fault.

Meanwhile, Ziva's anger accumulated and reached new top. It was just a matter of seconds when she would blow up. Even the punching didn't help so she stopped it. She finally looked at him and the rage she saw in his face only boosted her own. "What is MY problem?" she yelled at him with the same intensity and fury like him. "YOU!" she pointed a finger at him.

She felt fire flew through her body – it was mixed anger and sudden arousal that appeared from nowhere. The arousal surprised her and she considered for a second whether to continue with this argument or finally give in and shut him up with passionate kiss. However, she decided for the first option. She already knew that this argument would end up by another kiss.

"YOU! You are the cause of all my problems!" she continued to yell at him. Tony blinked surprised. Well, he was prepared for everything but her yelling at him that he was the cause of all her problems? "Me?" he asked her confused. "Yes, YOU!" she yelled again. "YOU and your delic… marvel…" she stammered as her eyes darted to his lips.

'Aaahhh!" she growled and threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm leaving." She wanted to pass through Tony but there was a problem in her escape plan – he was standing in the way to the locker room – the only way she could go. She sped up her pace but Tony had other plans. He grabbed her hands and shoved her hard against the wall.

Before she could react he prevented her possible attempts of escape with his body and pinned her hands above her head. "You're not going anywhere." He growled at her, looked at her lips and moistened his own. Her arousal overcame her anger and she moaned panting with closed eyes and parted lips ready to be kissed. But the kiss didn't come.

When she opened her eyes and met his gaze she still saw the rage. Ziva tried to free her hands but his grip painfully tightened around her wrists. He grinded his hips against her and while her eyes silently pleaded him not to do so, her body had opposite opinion because her hips rocked into his. He groaned in pleasure and with last desirous look he finally claimed her mouth.

Their anger and frustration reflected in their kiss so it wasn't sweet at all. They tried to beat out each other with their tongues, the supremacy was held one second by one of them and in the other second by another. Ziva had felt like never in her life – if she got carried away by the kiss in the club she was overwhelmed now. The familiar warmth coming from her belly shot through the whole body of hers.

Tony let go of her hands and she finally could use them. She roamed them wherever she could reach – she just couldn't get enough of him. Tony put his hands to her backside and pushed her up. She obliged and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the signs of his arousal in his pants and by rocking her hips she tried to make him to go further and lose control.

Tony broke the kiss just to fill the lungs with oxygen when she attacked his mouth again and his knees buckled. They landed on the mat with a noisy thud and continued furiously kissing each other. When Ziva began to unbutton his shirt he suddenly realized that they are in the gym where anybody could enter in any moment. He tried to make her stop but she just didn't want to stop. So he flipped them over to take some control.

"Could you…" but she silenced him with another lustful kiss and already roamed her hands across his bare chest. He grabbed her hands and pinned them together to stop her actions. Then he managed to unglue from her mouth. "…stop for a minute?" he finished his sentence and gazed down and her. She frowned. "Now you tell me to stop?" She tried to kiss him again but he resisted.

"Ziva, are you aware of that we are making out in the gym?" she tentatively looked around herself like she would just recognize the place where they were. She nodded and smiled at him. "Does it change anything?" He laughed and nudged her nose with his. "No, it doesn't. I just think that we should move somewhere else."

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. His mind went blank with the intensity of the kiss but managed somehow to lift her up and himself to their knees without breaking the kiss. Tony's hands supported her in the back while Ziva's hands went around his neck trying to draw him closer if it was even possible.

A clearing of throat awakened them from their lustful haze. They turned their heads in the direction of the sound. The guard was standing there obviously confused by the scene that came his way. "Um, I hate to interrupt but I think you should know that someone else came here few minutes ago so you won't be here alone."

Ziva laughed while Tony stood up smiling and helped her to stand up too. He flashed smile to the guard while he buttoned up his shirt. "Thank you." The guard nodded and went back to his post. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and locked their eyes. Tony grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Go get changed. I'll wait for you outside, OK?" She nodded and kissed him on a cheek.

When she turned around to go to the locker room she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. Tony smiled and tilted his head as he enjoyed the view. He went out and bumped into the guard. "Thanks again." Tony felt that he had to express his thanks again. The guard replied. "That's OK, agent DiNozzo. I think it was about time for you two." He winked at him while Tony sighed happily. "Oh, and don't worry about security cameras. I already took care of that." The guard assured him.

Tony flashed him grateful smile. "Thanks again. If you need anything, find me, I'll help you." When Ziva emerged they went together hand in hand to Tony's car. He opened the door for her but she didn't get on. "Tony, I have my car here." He pouted at her. "Leave it here. I want you to give you a lift." She nodded and get on. Suddenly it felt so natural and right to sit next to Tony and be completely relaxed.

* * *

When they arrived at her apartment building he stopped the car and turned to her. She smiled at him and pondered whether to invite him with her or leave it for another time. He tucked her hair behind her ear and returned her smile. They both leaned in to kiss one another in the same time and as their lips met the sparks began flying again.

When they broke the kiss Ziva whimpered at the loss of his lips. He smiled adoringly at her finally satisfied with the development of their relationship. He kissed her once again lightly on the lips and smoothed her back. "You should go." He pointed with his head in the way of her building. She looked at him with raised eyebrow. "I thought that you'll go with me." She was suddenly uncertain if she read his signals right – especially that one in his pants.

He closed his eyes and sighed while trying to get his libido under control. "I would love to, Zi." He whined. "I would love to so much it hurts. There is nothing in the world I'd rather do, trust me, Ziva. But we have to be at work in a couple of hours not to mention that we have a suspect we lost together and we have to find him or Gibbs will kill us."

She sighed – she knew he was right. Their physical needs had to wait. She caressed his cheek and he planted a kiss on her palm. "I know. But promise me – when we catch the killer…" she began but he cut her off. "I'm all yours and you're mine." She smiled and leaned into another and the last kiss. This one was sweet, slow and soft. When they broke, she just whispered: "Bye." and Tony replied: "See you in a few hours."

She got off the car and went home with satisfied expression on her face. Giving in was far more better than fighting it. When she finally saw her reflection in the mirror she chuckled. Could she look more obvious that she just experienced the best kissing in her life? Her lips swollen, hairs ruffled, eyes darkened with lust… She took a quick shower and went to sleep. She wasn't afraid of her dreams anymore. Actually, she was looking forward to them.

Tony arrived at home and immediately flopped on the bed. He stripped into his boxers and went to sleep with a smile. He only had few hours and he couldn't wait for his dreams. He hated to leave Ziva alone but he knew when they catch the killer, Ziva will be his for all night. And he had big plans – very big plans.

**_The End_**

* * *

**So THE END. Thanks again and let me know what you think, please... ;)**


End file.
